Sink Or Swim
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: The last chapter. Does Eric sink or swim? based on episode 716 What will happen to Calleigh and Eric's relationship? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sink or Swim

Okay as you wanted a sequel to Breakdown, here it is. Every single spoiler for episode 716 is there! So that kinda gives away some stuff, but it's the writting that counts right? Sean (Diddy) Combs is Derek. How will Eric survive? Will he sink, or will he swim for his life?

Chapter 1: Crime At Sea

_No one on the corner has swagger like us_

_Swagger like us_

_Swagger, swagger like us (x4)_

Mid-day sunshine greeted the waters of the Atlantic. Their waves tossed, roared and splashed in their turquiose beauty against each other. The water calmed beside the RM Elegant in its glory, stretching fifty feet across the ocean.

Sexy women in bikinis relaxed by the huge gacuzzi. Some american, some latino and some asian, all enjoying themselves in the hot sun. A latino wearing a black bikini got up from the edge of the gacuzzi.

"Nadine," she called, "what's up? What are you doing?" She leaned against the railing just like she did. The woman faced her sadly and shook her head.

"I don't know, I just, I'm not into it."

"C'mon it's your party! Have some fun. Where's Derek? Let's get him and have some fun," she smiled teasingly.

"I'll be better - in a little while," she sighed as the other woman made her way back. Nadine continued to stare miserably at the blue before her, with her curly black hair blowing in the wind. Far above on the balcony was he standing subtle on the deck. He held a half full bottle of Ciroc Vodka in his hand and a cigar in the other. He watched, through his shades, her curvacious form wondering what was wrong. Slowly he headed for the steps which travelled to the main deck but a sight stopped him. A speeding boat raced towards the yacht.

Men in all shapes and sizes with large guns boarded the ship with haist. Nadine had disappeared and screams sounded from below. His mind paniced while his body didin't show it. The men were everywhere tearing the jewellery off their bodies and threatening to shoot. Derek found himself being tackled to the floor by one of them pointing a rifle in his face. He could do nothing.

ECECECECECECECECEC

"These men rode up on a boat and robbed everyone's jewellery. They just came outta nowhere and they - they shot her. I don't know why, 'cause she has no ememies," Derek spilled the truth to the cops in front of him. He stared at them, his black skin roasting in the sun.

"What direction did they come from?" Horatio asked.

"South I think, maybe I don't know. They kinda looked Cuban to me. It doesn't make sense, why would someone from Cuba wanna kill my fiancee?"

"I don't know, Derek, but we're gonna find out," the red head promised.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Eric made his way down into the yacht. The interior sparkled with diamonds, the silver and gold shone on almost every surface! He wandered around in awe almost distracted from his purpose. A long dining table sat in the middle, to the left and right were bedrooms and ahead was an oval window revealing the sea. The chandelier dangled from the ceiling above him. He stared.

"Um, Tara, where are you?" he called.

"In here," he snapped away from the sight. He followed her voice into the master bedroom.

Tara tended to the corpse on the white carpet. Chocolate blood surrounded her brown body and seeped onto her navy blue bikini. Her curled hair flowed onto the carpet by Tara's knees where she knelt.

"Nadine Walcott, Eric. She was shot inbetween the eyes and died instantly," she informed.

"She's Powell's wife, right?" he asked curiously.

"His fiancee," she gazed up at him while searching for an exit wound. Eric rolled his eyes.

"H. said that there was a party here. Men just came in and stole people's belongings. The women are out in questioning now."

"What's weird is that while everyone was outside, she was in here. What was she doing?"

"I don't know, maybe taking a break?" he suggested.

"Now, I think she was being chased, cause there's no signs of a stuggle in here," a high pitched voice said. Eric looked up from Dr. Price and saw her at the bathroom door. Calleigh walked over to the bed and continued her work. Where'd she come from? He knew it was the bathroom but she just popped up. She just thought she could surprize him. That she did and flashed a grin while she was at it. "But I guess you'll know more in autopsy, right?"

"Yup," the M.E. raised with her kit and left the room.

EC with a side order of romance coming up! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Two men found themselves in the room shortly. They took the body away and from the crime scene. Only the blood pool was left to dry on the carpet.

Eric stared intently at her as she bent over the bed and reached for something. Oh boy he couldn't stop, his eyes were stuck. It became quiet because she heard only the brown eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked with a heart warming smile. Something told him that she thought he was looking at her behind, which he wasn't.

"I'm just - nothing," he rambled. He walked over to the other side of the bed and placed his kit on the floor.

"What's the matter? Am I distracting you?" she giggled. Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears and it made his insides melt into one. She really needed to stop delighting him in the way that she did, although she barely did anything.

"A little," he smiled handsomely. Was he blushing?

"Eric," he snapped her tiny fingers, "hey, snap out of it. Get to work before the whole world knows."

"Okay, I'll stop... So, uh, what you got?"

Calleigh opened her kit and showed him a few prints she had collected.

"I got them from the bathroom and I'm gonna check out this laptop soon." Eric laid his eyes on the apple laptop on the bed. Its screen saver had photos of Derek and Nadine flashing by. She dusted for prints on the night table.

"Looks like you've got everything under control here. I'll see you later..."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Out on deck," Eric headed for the door, "I keep getting distracted." Calleigh smiled brightly to herself. She took her camera up and blasted pictures at the laptop.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Magic was being performed in the print lab, Eric's work station. He wore his proctective coat and gloves as he worked. He placed a black cellular phone into the glass case on a stand. Then added a few drops of liquid to react with another to let of a gas. He closed the case and waited. The fumes clouded the case and soon withered away, leaving a thumb print on the phone. He took a few photos of it and ran it through Afis. No match.

Derek stared angrily through the glass in interrogation. His shades rested upon his face covering up sad eyes. So where the man's in front of him. Horatio let him contemplate things for a while.

"I can't believe this happened," he shook his head, "our wedding, was supposed to be, in March. What the hell is going on? Can't I have, a normal life just like everybody else? Lieutenant." Derek drew the glasses of his face looking at him.

"I ask myself the same questions, Derek... who exactly was on the boat?"

"Barely anyone. My fiancee just wanted a little party for her and some of her friends. She, her friends, the driver, me. That's who. Right before the shooting, she was on the deck, away from the crowd. I could tell she wasn't alright."

"What wasn't she alright about?"

"I don't know."

ECECECECECECECECECEC

Eric stood beside Valera in the lab, waiting for results. As the paper popped out he grabbed it.

"Patience," she calmed and he stared at her.

"Sorry," he handed her the results.

"Hey I know this, it's what makes up a Cuban cigar. I remember from the case you worked a few years back... wait a minute, there's a DNA match to a Ken Taber."

"So it turns out our guys might be from Cuba after all," Horatio's voice appeared behind Eric.

"Yeah, or maybe smuggled here from Cuba," the cuban said, "I found a phone on the deck and ran it through Afis, but I didn't get a hit. So I brought it here, and this is what we get. I'm going to get Tripp and find this guy."

"You do that."

ECECECECECECECECEC

A while later a small commotion was created. She picked up the sound of quarrelling from the A.V. lab. What was this all about? She followed the sounds all the way to the hallway. Natalia, Ryan, and Frank gathered in a bundle. Ryan was chatting about something quite loudly. He seemed disturbed.

"What is this all about?" Natalia asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I saw them take him away. Just like that," Ryan said.

"INS seemed tough on him. They asked him something about his birth certificate, and he couldn't tell them," Frank added.

"How is he...?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Calleigh walked up to them and all the noise stopped. She was so innocent and unknowing. They sort of felt sorry for her.

"INS, they took Delko away," Ryan finished frowning...

_While outside the building heading for Frank some men surrouned him. They were from INS: Immigration and Naturalization Serice. Shit. Eric froze in his footsteps as they addressed themselves. Questions shot at him like bullets and he failed to answer them properly. Soon Frank saw them drag him into a car and drove off._

Calleigh's eyes widened as she heard this. Suddenly she looked away from their staring eyes. Her delightful colour drained from her face in a second. She never thought this at all could happen, but it did. What on earth was gonna happen to him? Would she ever see him again? How would she live with herself if she couldn't?

"Where did they take him?" That was all she managed to ask and she asked it helplessly.

"We don't know," Natalia replied, "Are you okay?"

"I - um," her sentense couldn't form itself, and she stuttered. Her green eyes spotted Horatio come round the corner and stand opposite to her in the bundle.

"Guys, I don't want you to worry about Eric right now," he stated.

"Do you know what happened, H.?" Natalia was just as worried as everyone else.

"Don't worry about him," he warned, "I'll figure this out." The boss walked off leaving them, so did Calleigh and Natalia followed her.


	3. Sorry

Well guys, sorry to let you down on this story, but, I don't really feel like writing it again. I don't know, I just feel like I lost my gist, you know? But I'm probably gonnna write about it later on in my other story (What Went Missing). Cause it doesn't make sense to be continuing writing about the future and then writing the past all at the same time, eventually the stories' time lines are gonna clash. You understand?

Eg. 'Breakdown' writen on my point of view of how the episode (714) is gonna go down, which is future writing. Same as this story.

'What went missing' chapter 2 is about Deluca Motel, how I think it went down after the episode, which is past tense.

So my next chapter of 'What went missing' would be about Head Case (712), after it aired, then 713, and 714 and so on. And what I'd have to do for the chapter on 714 is direct the readers (you guys) to my story Breakdown, which is breakdown of that episode. LOL! Cause it doesn't make sense writing my views on it again, after I already wrote something about it. Then it would be the same for this story, I'd have to direct you guys to 'Sink or Swim' and it'd be total caos, I think. SO it's best to stop the writing for future episodes for now and make my other story (about the past) work.

I'll try and make at least one more chapter to this, just to show you the main idea of the story and not let it go to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I'm again sorry for not going along with the story like I should have. It's obviously not spoiler based now, becuase I began this in December and now it's February, with spoilers to kill. Here's the last chapter and I hope you like it.

The water finally stopped running wildly down a sad face, bringing slight relief to her. But she just sat there alone. Lost in thoughts, had no one to bother her or to distract her aimless stare across the room. The pink on her face had began to fade as she pondered on the earlier events of the day. Wondering why this would happen. How did they find out about him? And it was highly unfair that they'd take him away when it wasn't his fault.

Footsteps jolted her out of her thoughts and she faced the origin of the sound. Horatio stood above her, looking down at her in the couch.

"Krome Detention Centre, Calleigh," he stated simply. She could only stare at his stern face. It was frightening to find your boss staring at you when you're supposed to be doing work. What he said was more suprizing. Then she realized what it meant. When he saw this he nodded and left.

ECECECECECECECECEC

They took her gun and let her through. They opened the cold, angry steel bars and let her through. They revealed a lonely door, unlocked it and let her through. As she walked through it she could feel the aggravation of all the rest building behind her, beside her, everywhere. She'd been there before to confront the malicious and the murdurous but not like this. Not to visit someone she knew didn't belong there. For once she felt like a normal person, not a cop.

The door locked shut behind her. It enclosed her in a small room, no windows, no interlinking doors, just them. It came as a shock to her eyes as she looked up to see him. His head lay upon his crossed arms on the table. A blue named tag surrounded his left wrist. An orange jumpsuit and blue shoes concealed his body. She sat down slowly and hesitated. Then she took his hand in hers. Still he made no movement.

"Eric," his name barely whispered in the air. He still didn't move an inch yet. Until he heard her snifle he shifted. Finally he saw her scared face and she noticed his black eye. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." This was all she able to say. He straightened up his postre. His hand grasped hers now and lifted it, placing a kiss on her soft skin.

"It's not your fault," he mumbled tiredly. He cupped her small hands in his.

"Not yours either," she clarified.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, silence fell on them. It came crash down like a rainstorm. Niether of them knew what to say to the other. After a while of numbing quietness, Calleigh shyly looked away. One of them, the guards, leaned against the wall next to the door. Loaded with a gun, baton and whatever else that hid behind his body, ready to beat the shit out of Eric if he tried anything. No. That should be him, standing there on guard, instead he was treated as if he was one _of the rest._..

"What did you come to tell me?" her attention switched back to him.

"Nothing," she told him at once, "I wanted to see you." She knew he never meant it in a bad way, but couldn't help but feel that he did.

"Don't waste your time, go back to the lab where you belong," he said coldly.

"Eric..."

"Do you at least know how my birth certificate got out?" he asked stabbing her last few words.

"No, I," she found herself stammering, "the case isn't finished yet."

"You should just give up, Calleigh," Eric sighed and leaned back in his chair. " 'Cause you have to solve the case of Powell's wife first, then you have to search endlessly about my case - oh, wait it'll be looked on as a conflict of interest in court, so then the case'll be left for night shift. Then it'd take so long, that the criminals in here would have already killed me. Oh, wait, here's the funny part: after I die, they'd deport my body to Cuba and my biological father wouldn't even give a fuck. Ha!" He laughed resting his arms back onto the table.

Her eyes swelled with tears. She felt her skin crawl and her body trembling in front of him.

"Who are you?" she said in a hoarse voice, "What happened to you? Don't let the criminals in here turn you into something you're not..."

"You were right. What if we can't be together? All those things I said to you were a lie. I have to leave you, whether I have a choice or not."

"We've been through alot but don't turn your back on the team, Eric, no matter how long it'll take, we're gonna get you out of here... Don't you believe me?"

He gave her the coldest expression which answered her question. No. He heard her pleading words and stared at her disappointed face.

"Eric?" she begged. Her tears spilled over as she waited for him to possibly speak, but he didn't. All the worries of the world fell on her again. Of all the sweet words he said, the loving looks he gave her and the promising hugs she received from him, what was he saying? It couldn't be a hoax, it just couldn't! She knew it too well that he had feelings for her and that he wanted to be with her the rest of his life...but why?

"Eric," she demanded, "say something!" Nothing. "I love you, why won't you believe me?!" Still nothing. "Why are you being like this? Answer me!"

He just stared at her ruby face tearing apart. It was messed with tears and glowing with emotion. She was too shocked out of her mind to understand. The feeling of not being together made her heart go 'boom' in her chest. Soon she realized she wasn't breathing and let out a breath, then a few more as her heart pounded faster. After all the staring Eric hung his head in shame. Calleigh stood immediatley, almost knocking over the chair and ran out the door, leaving it ajar.

_"No matter what happens, Cal., I'll always be here and I will never, NEVER leave...'_

The words, now almost seeming meaningless, dawned on her as she raced her way through the detention center.

_'...Anytime you want to talk - I'm here, always...'_

Calleigh cried herself to the desk where she collected her gun. She ignored the guards staring her in the face. It was almost as if they stood there laughing, closing in on her and making fun of her embarrassment. There eyes watched her intensely as she ran to the exit. All she wanted to do was leave and never go back. She needed to get away, away from all her problems which kept on following her. But who was there for her? Who was there to help her? No one, she just ran away into thin air.

_'...We've through stuff before and we made it. Okay?'_


End file.
